


Rhymes with "Suck"

by essene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essene/pseuds/essene
Summary: Written for spn_blindfold for the request "Sam/Dean/Ruby - double penetration.”





	

_It's nice inside this body.  It's warm and wet and it feels good._  
  
She whispered those words in his ear even as he tried to turn away from her. He'd seen her; known the bitter ugliness of her true form. But this form…this form was small and soft and oh so feminine. Lush dirty mouth, wide doe eyes, and curves that his fingers itched to learn the sweep of. Blood rushed to fill that part of him that had always caused him so much trouble even as it gave him such pleasure.   
  
As if she could sense the new direction he was willing to take with just a bit of prodding, Ruby reached down to cup him through his jeans. Dean gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply even as the palm of her hand stroked him firmly and unerringly to full hardness. Her other hand reached up and wrapped around the back of his neck, dragging his head down so she could suckle on his earlobe and drag moist lips across his jaw and up to his mouth. That was when he gave up.  
  
He ground his mouth to hers, tongue plunging into wet heat to spar with hers, blood pounding in his ears as a low moan sounded in her throat. Dean pushed her away briefly to strip her of her t-shirt and flick open her bra even as she worked on the fly of his jeans, slender fingers skating over his hipbones and driving him closer to insanity with every brush.  
  
When they were naked, Ruby pressed him down to the bed and began nipping, licking and sucking her way down his body, long hair trailing silky paths of fire across his chest and arms as she went. He closed his eyes and willed his cock not to come as the velvet skin of her belly pressed along its head, leaving a slick reminder of its presence on her. An unwilling moan escaped him as her flesh continued its drag along his shaft until she finally caught the tip between her kiss swollen lips and suckled.  
  
Dean's hips bucked up of their own volition, seeking warmer wetter depths even as Ruby took him in to the hilt, hot air from her nostrils teasing the skin and hair at the base of his cock as her throat slid open for him.  
  
“Christ!” Dean couldn't stop his shout as Ruby swallowed around the head of his prick, tight muscles flexing in a solid throb of soft flesh.

 

******

 

Sam wasn't entirely prepared for the scene that he walked in on when he returned to the hotel. Hell with that, he wasn't prepared _at all_.  
  
Ruby knelt at the end of the bed with her knees tucked under, shoulders bowed forward, long hair obscuring her face as she methodically bobbed...on Dean's dick.  
  
Dean was nearly spread eagled on the bed, eyes screwed shut as if he didn't look, then it wasn't happening.  His jaw clenched tight, with the only sign that this was pleasure and not pain that he was experiencing, the rapid huffing of his breath punctuated by throaty grunts of approval and an occasional sibilant “Yessss.”  
  
Sam knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Ruby's very talented mouth, but this was the first time Sam had seen Dean in the midst of pleasure. It was... _fucking hot_ is what it was. He moved his hand down to rub himself through denim, hard seam pressing relentlessly into the curve of his cock even as it swelled in response to Sam’s massage and the scene in front of Sam.  
  
There was a soft wet pop just before Ruby said, “Hello, Sam.”  
  
At the same moment Ruby and Sam's eyes went to Dean's face, gauging his reaction, feeling out the situation and whether or not what they both wanted would be granted.  
  
Dean gave a small start and brisk inhale as he realized that he and Ruby were no longer alone in the room. Their debauchery found out.  
  
Sam knew the moment Dean gave in, saw it in the ease of his muscles, the way his eyes fluttered closed for a brief second before saying, “Hey Sammy.”  
  
Taking it for what it was, Sam quickly toed off his boots and shucked the remainder of his clothing, moving to grasp Ruby's hips firmly between his large hands, nearly spanning the whole of her with them as he tilted her up slightly and slid his hard cock deep inside her cunt in one smooth stroke.  
  
Ruby gave a small cry of satisfaction mixed with pain as she was so rapidly filled by Sam, then moments later dropped her head to wrap her mouth around Dean again as she moaned and hummed in time with Sam's thrusts.  
  
Sam knew that he shouldn't be having sex with his brother in the vicinity. That he shouldn't be having sex in the same room. At the same time. With the same woman. Threesomes were for crazy drunken parties, or for guys lucky enough to have an open-minded girlfriend. That if you were going to have a threesome, it should be two girls and one guy, not the other way around. And certainly not if that other guy was your brother.   
  
While Sam knew all this, morally, ethically, whatever-ly...in practice? THIS, this arrangement right here was infinitely hotter. Especially when Dean's eyes locked on his as Sam fucked Ruby’s cunt, Dean's fingers running through her hair as she continued to swallow down his dick.  
  
Sam gave a few more good strokes before he leaned down and whispered into Ruby's ear, “Gonna move you now. Gonna fill you up. Fill you with both of us. Make you feel so good.”

Ruby whimpered and shuddered as Sam withdrew then bit and suckled at her neck while he moved her up Dean's body, aided by Dean sliding his hands up to part her knees as Sam settled her over his brother's twitching prick. Sinking down onto Dean, Ruby placed her hands on Dean's chest for support as she began rolling her hips and slowly rising and falling on his thick cock.  
  
Sam licked a stripe down Ruby's spine, sucking on a rounded protrusion here and there until he reached the base of it. Placing his palm across the top of Ruby's back he pressed her forward until he could see the tight pink gather of her asshole.  He squatted down to run his tongue around it, darting in and out of it even as she mewled and rolled on his brother's cock.   
  
Sam became a bit more daring and let his tongue move down farther, tasting the slick that was coating Ruby's cunt and farther down to taste it where it coated Dean's dick, earning a guttural, “FUCK!” from his brother.  
  
Satisfied, Sam slicked Ruby's fluttering anus with her juices and a bit more spit before standing and pressing the head of his cock to her small, tight hole.  
  
“Oh, fuck Sam, oh fuck,” were the only words that escaped Ruby's lips when she stopped moving as he slowly breached her and slid into her clenching oh-so-fucking-hot ass.   
  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sam exhaled as he worked himself centimeter by centimeter into the space left inside Ruby by his brother. He could feel Dean's cock alongside his in Ruby's heat. Pressed between them, Ruby lay on Dean's chest, head to the side, breath hitching as Sam eased himself into her, savoring the feel of not only her, but the turgid cock of his brother separated from him by such a thin membrane of flesh, that it might as well not even exist.  
  
Dean was still watching him. Pupils blown, eyes wide with lust, lips rosy red and parted with desire. Sam slid in the rest of the way and reveled in the way Dean's eyes rolled back and his neck arched.  
  
Sam stayed that way for a few minutes, girlflesh the only thing separating him from his brother until Dean commanded hoarsely, “Fucking _move_ , man.”   
  
Grinning, Sam wrapped his hands around Dean's biceps keeping Ruby trapped and pliant between them as he worked his hips, shoving his cock in and out of her wet heat, simultaneously dragging his cock along the hard length of his brother with each thrust. Their pleasure was dependent upon him now. Both of them needing him to finish what they'd started.

 

*****

 

Dean didn't know who this man was. Surely this couldn't be his brother. Couldn't be _his_ Sammy. Couldn't be _Sam Winchester_.  
  
Dean watched him as Sam fucked them both—he and Ruby. Dragged his stiff prick through Ruby's flesh to supply friction to Dean's dick, pistoning his hips with sure, even force. Meeting Dean's gaze so honestly, with glittering eyes that seemed to pin Dean to the bed more effectively than Sam’s grip around his arms did.  
  
Dean had never felt so turned on or so turned inside out in his entire life as he did right now. Between the soft, feminine heat of Ruby wrapped around him and the strong utter maleness of Sam's grip and slow slide of long thick prick alongside his own, he could barely form coherent thought. All he knew was if Sam didn't keep moving he might just die.  
  
He raised his head just beyond Ruby's, her breathless moans and little cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears as he strained for his brother, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. What he _needed_.  
  
Sam's grip and position shifted slightly as he moved to meet Dean's unspoken request and pressed his lips to Dean's, still thrusting into Ruby and rasping against his brother's cock.  
  
“Gonna come Sammy, gonna come...” Dean trailed off as he gave over to the sensations flooding his body and his head rolled back on his neck, arching his torso off the mattress.  
  
Sam’s response was low and thick, “Do it, come in her.  Come so I can feel it.”  
  
Dean let the swelling and tightening of his balls spread through his entire body, everything in him surging towards release as Ruby started to thrash between them, her own orgasm finally hitting her as Sam increased his rhythm, fucking harder and faster, pressing hard and sweet into Dean, forcing his brother to curse and buck up, cock pulsing out its load even as he threw his head back and shouted his own orgasm to the room.  
  
Sam collapsed ungracefully to the side as Ruby lifted her thigh and eased Dean's prick out of her with a hiss, then rolled slightly to fall into the crevasse made by the Winchester's bodies.   
  
“Fuck,” Dean grunted.  
  
“Fuck,” Sam replied.  
  
“Fuck,” Ruby agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> original post on LJ 1/15/2009


End file.
